Season 11: Introduction/Transcript
'' Order of the Just Mission 2A-5B-9V-7Z: CORINTH.'' (Captain James "Mustang" McCracken, Sci-Twi, Simmons, Grif, and Scott Truman, Ranger Red, are seen walking in the halls of an abandoned facility.) Scott: '''Alright, Dr. K. We're in. '''Dr. K: (Through Morpher communication) Stand by. Sending facility map. (Simmons receives the map on his computer.) Mustang: Alright, Simmons, where's that room that Hargrove's forces are holding our HVI? Simmons: Room 154. Scott: What's our position? Simmons: Room Zero. Grif: Oh great! We have to through the entire building to find that person? Scott: '''Will you stop complaining? '''Mustang: That's something you're gonna have to expect, Scott. Sorry. Sci-Twi: I think I still have a remote controlled teleport. It's a bit outdated, so if we use it now, it'll just teleport us to the Plain of Infinity. Scott: We certain don't want that. Sci-Twi: I can still repair it here. (Looks at a workbench) I could use that workbench. Grif: Or we could give up. Simmons: We can't give up. We're only in the first room. Grif: No, we're not! You said we're in Room Zero! Scott: How long will it take to repair it, Twilight? Sci-Twi: About 2 minutes. Scott: And you can't make that go faster? Mustang: Well, (signals Simmons) (Simmons approaches Mustang and Scott. The three huddle and start mumbling information. Scott starts to understand the situation.) Grif: Hey, that doesn't sound like surrendering. Let me take a look. Simmons: Get away, Grif! We're working here! Mustang: Yeah! Beat it! Grif: Alright. Fine. Never wanted to look anyway. (Sassing) Oh, look at me! I'm Simmons! I have a computer and I don't have to show it to anybody! (Presses a door keypad) I'm just gonna push all the buttons! (Grif accidentally opens the door, revealing a huge number of Grinders, who all look at Grif.) Grif: Um... Scott: What was that? Grif: How do I shut this door? (The Grinders ready their weapons. They then attack. Grif starts firing his SMG. Simmons, Grif, Mustang, and Scott get into the workbench room and hide behind cover.) Mustang: Motherf**k!!! Where did those fucking Grinders come from?!!! Scott: Must've been in another room!! (The heroes begin to fight back. Sci-Twi, still working on the Teleporter, looks behind her and is then shocked to see the Grinders.) Sci-Twi: DID YOU OPEN A DOOR, GRIF?!!! Grif: It was an accident, okay?!! Scott: WHAT?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!!! (Sci-Twi rushes back to the bench.) Mustang: We need to buy Twilight some time! (To Scott) Scott, you better morph!! Scott: On it!! (Gets out his Cell Shift Morpher and inserts his Engine Cell.) RPM! GET IN GEAR!! (Scott morphs into Ranger Red. He then attacks the Grinders with his weapon. Mustang gets out his Battle Rifle and takes out several Grinders.) Mustang: I wish Cal was here! We could really use his Railgun! Grif: Yeah! No shit!! Mustang: I'm not talking to you!! (Sci-Twi is putting on the finishing touches on her Teleporter.) Sci-Twi: Come on! Almost there! (A number of Grinders come rushing at Mustang. He knocks them out by bunting them with his Batton.) Mustang: YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!! (Grif is knocked over. A number of Grinders try to attack him, but Scott defeats them.) Scott: Come on! Get back up! (Grif gets up. Sci-Twi finally finishes the teleporter.) Sci-Twi: Getting us over there!! (The heroes teleport to their room: Room 154.) Mustang: This is the door. Our HVI is in there. Stay sharp and (whispering to Grif and Simmons) NO... THROWING... ANY... SHOTS! Got me? (Grif and Simmons both nod. Mustang opens the door and sees the HVI.) Mustang: Found who we're looking for. (Mustang sees who it is. He is looking in unbelief. He sees another Sci-Twi.) Mustang: Twilight? Sci-Twi: No. I'm right here. (Mustang goes to investigate the doppelganger. All of a sudden, she opens her eyes, and they turn bright blue and purple. Then she revealed wings on her back. The individual reveals who she really is.) Mustang: Midnight Sparkle! Midnight Sparkle: How observant of you! You do know who I am! But your journey ends here! (Mustang sees everything dissolve around him.) Mustang: NO!! Midnight Sparkle: There's nothing you can do to stop me! Even if you defeat me again, I'll just come back anyway!! (Midnight Sparkle lets out an evil laughter. Mustang starts to dissolve away. All of a sudden, he wakes up screaming, revealing it all to be a horrible dream.) Mustang: Aw hell. (Fluttershy wakes up.) Fluttershy: James. Are you okay? Mustang: Yeah. I'm fine. It's just that dream again. Fluttershy: Oh my... Well at least it was just a dream. Right? Mustang: Yeah. Just a dream. Good night Fluttershy. (Mustang and Fluttershy goes back to sleep. Then, in another scene, Sci-Twi is seen walking onto a stage.) Sci-Twi: Hello everyone. My name is Twilight Sparkle. You know we've been though so much the past 10 season of Fire Rebellion. We've seen the fall Lucien Fairfax, we've done high speed racers, did battle with the Gems of Homeworld, defeated the Nightmare Forces, and we've even had our own Halloween Special. But you know... there is a lot of unanswered question for Fire Rebellion. A lot of missing adventures. And a lot of wondering what the history of this series was. Well. Its time we answered those questions. Today, we are here to show the stories that were untold in the Fire Rebellion. Stories that made some of us the way we are now. And even some crazy stories that don't make sense. So sit back, relax... and get ready for a journey. (Sci-Twi walks off the stage, the curtains open up and everything goes black) (Scene opens up to a city. It changes to several buildings and then it shows a high school. It then goes to two students) ???: Nice to meet you. (Extends his hand) I'm Alex William. ???: (Shakes Alex's hand) Marcus Bearinger. (The scene goes black. It changes to another city at night. It then changes to a night club. It changes to the inside the office of the nightclub, where the owner is sitting in his chair, smoking, when one of his thugs walks in with a very young woman, who's smiling) ???: So... Might I know the young lady's name? ???: You can call me Jessica. (Sits down on his desk) Jessica Conrad. (Scene changes to the five Shadowbolts, who are speaking with Laskey) Lasky: I've called you five here cause I have a mission for you. We have reason to believe that is a terrorist group planning to wage war with the Order. We want you to help the soldiers there anyway you can. Indigo Zap: Helping harden soldiers look around for some bad guys planning to start a war? Doesn't sound to hard. (Scene changes to a meeting on board a starship) Cal: We may have stopped Jasper, but Peridot is still out there. Garnet: We'll find her. She can't hide for long. (Scene changes to Order of the Just members in side a crashed space, with lasers pointing at them, and Peridot looking at them from a monitor) Peridot: Time to say good-bye, Order of the Clods! (Lasers start to fire) Peridot: DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIIE!!!! (The scene changes to the Samurai Rangers fighting Unalaq.) Unalaq: Your Journey ends here!! Jayden: I wouldn't count on that just yet!! (The scene changes to a Marine training camp.) Mustang: Boot Camp is tough. But I'll have to get through it. (The scene switches to Nightmare Moon fighting the Zeo Rangers.) Nightmare Moon: Nobody will stop me from creating eternal night!! Tommy: Let's do it, guys!! (Various scenes begins to play) Sugarcoat: This is clearly a lot worse then we originally thought. Peridot: Listen up Crystal Cl- eh, Gems. I have information for you. About the Cluster. Jessica: I'm not like most girls out there. Danger is fun. Alex: One day, I'll be a soldier and take the fight to the evils of this universe. Rainbow Dash: Indigo Zap! Its time we finish this!! (More scenes showing flashes of many different battles. Suddenly everything cuts to black....) Freeze: My father gave his life to save the Multi-Universe. I will live up to his name. LOTM: FIRE REBELLION SEASON 11 (Suddenly tiny and adorable version Caboose appears. He looks at himself) Caboose: I feel different..... (A title drops behind him. It reads "Chibi. Caboose looks behind him) Caboose: Oh hey look at that. (The scene changes to the audience who are confused by that last scene) Sarge: What the hell was that? Caboose: I think it was a logo. LOTM: FIRE REBELLION: CHIBI Caboose: And there's another one. Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 11 Category:Transcripts